1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of supporting evaluation of retrieved data. More specifically, the present invention relates to an evaluation support method for retrieved data in which a data base system retrieves, in place of a retriever, a plurality of data, presents the result to the retriever, and supports selection of the most desired data by the retriever comparing and evaluating the data.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventional data base systems have-been designed on the premise that there is a clear image of the object to be retrieved in the retriever's mind. Therefore, if the desired data is not very clear in advance, retrieval is very difficult in the conventional retrieval system employing key words or schematic illustration. Consequently, the retriever retrieves data as he or she thinks fit, every time data which seems desirable appears, the data is stored in the data retrieving apparatus, and among the stored data, the most desirable one is selected at an appropriate time.
However, in the aforementioned system, it is necessary to retrieve a large number of data, resulting in low efficiency of retrieval. Therefore, a method in which the system estimates data which would be desirable for the retriever and presents such data to the retriever is conceived.